The King's Challenger
The lone trainer walked through , enjoying the scenery. "Brings back some old memories..." He muttered. He grinned, pulling two spheres off his belt, before expanding them. "Come on out." Zack said as the spheres opened, releasing two flashes of light. A and a appeared. "Odin, Loki, time for training." ---- "My lord." A man dressed in a black cloak shouted out to the man sitting in a large chair. "We've detected activity within Eterna forest." He continued on. The man resting in the large chair was a tall man, and with the darkness the shadowed the room, it was extremely difficult to make out his appearance. All that could be seen were his electric yellow eyes. "Our work within Eterna Forest can not be interrupted. Our captains are all away, I'll go out and take care of this myself." He responded, lifting himself from the chair. He wore a trench coat, possibly black, with an unique emblem on the back, designed much like a dragon crest. In the next moment, he vanished from where he stood. ---- "Nice one, Odin." Zack said, grinning slightly. Loki pouted and Zack chuckled. "You did well too, Loki." Loki grinned, before beginning to chase Odin. Odin hopped over Loki, and began to run. Loki turned around mid-run and followed Loki. "Wait up!" Zack called, chasing after his Pokémon. "Whoa...What is this?" Zack muttered, seeing a large metallic device. "Odin, Loki, by my side." he called, and the two Pokêmon rushed to his side. The large metallic device was easily forty feet tall, and was being powered by what seemed to be Pokêmon. "Damn..." Zack said, seeing the suffering Pokémon within. "Let's try to break this thing." Zack said, before hearing footsteps behind him. "Don't move." A darkskinned man dressed in a black cloak spoke out. Reaching underneath his trench coat, he pulled out a pokeball and launched it into the sky above. "Come out, Kingdra." From the bright light, a beautifully blue color pokmeon--Kingdra--stood tall floating just above the ground. "Kiiiiiing" It shouted in response to it's trainer's orders. Around Kingdra's neck was some sort of orb. "Kingdra, use Scald." He order, as his pokemon shot out a stream of pressured water towards the two pokemon. With speeds unheard of, Zack quickly threw a Pokéball, before a large flash of light appeared. "Let's go, Alli!" Zack said. Alli, took in the scald, and resisted it due to her typing. "Ferrrrrrrr" Alli growled. "Use Ice Fang!" Zack commanded. Almost instantly, Alli appeared behind Kindra. Her fang's glew an icy blue as she went in to bite the Kingdra. "Kingdra, dodge it." The trainer said without much expression. Just before the Feraligator even chomped at the Kingdra, it side dashed. Feraligator's speed was just short compared to Kingdra's own. "Kingdra, use rain dance!" With simple movements, rain drops began to fall over the area at which they stood. "Kingdra, from where you are, fire off a scald at Feraligator. If it dodges, make haste and chase behind it." As the scald approached Alli, Zack yelled out. "Counter with an Aqua Tail!" Alli jumped up into the air and slammed her tail down into the scald, the two powerful attacks cancelling each other out. As the downpour increased, Alli was practically invisble, but so was the Kingdra. "Alli!" Zack began. "Use a combined effort of Hydro Pump and Ice Fang!" Alli's fangs began to glow an icy blue, and she spun around, firing Hydro pumps in all directions. Basically, Alli was firing a Hydro Pump made of ice. "Simpleton." The hooded figure thought to himself, as he watched Zack launch his next attack. "Kingdra dodge it." The seahorse pokemon moved at a speed that was even greater than before. "Now, use Draco Meteor!" Kingdra lifted it's head towards the atmosphere and released a purple aura up into the sky. In a heartbeat, large rocks could be seen coming down from above, spreading the clouds apart to rain down over the battlefield. The first hit the terrain, causing massive destruction. And shortly after many more. Feraligator getting hit by one would be fatal, but even being close to the after shock could be just as bad. "Alli! Get out of there!" Zack called out, but to no avail. Alli was hit by the meteor, and she fainted. With unbelievable speed, he returned Alli, and called out Sora, using him to avoid the aftershock. Once the aftershock had ended, Zack, returned Sora, and called out Odin, a Lucario. "Odin, Dragon Pulse, combined with Close Combat!" Lucario quickly appeared beside Kingdra, and went to strike with a Dragon Pulsed Close Combat attack. "It's futile." The ebony stated as he literally closed his eyes. "Kingdra, dodge it." With it's increased speed, Kingdra side dash completely avoiding Lucario who'd at this point, would be fighting the air. Well, that was one way to look at it. To a strategist, and battle veteran, the Lucario was wide open, and it was now that Kingdra would make his move. Even without the command of it's trainer, Kingdra shot out another stream of water just like earlier, aiming it straight for Lucario's mid-section. "Odin!" Zack yelled in agony as his Pokémon was struck by the stream of water. Fortunately, it did minor damage. This Pokémon is fast... Zack realized. "Odin, back to my side! Come on out, Nuibari!" Zack yelled. Odin gracefully backflipped to his trainers side. Zack threw a Pokéball, and out came a Gallade. "Go, use Toxic!" The Gallade jumped into the air, creating a sphere of purple waste. The Gallade threw it at the Kingdra, hoping for it to make contact. "Who is this kid?" The man thought to himself before stating, "Kingdra, dodge. When the time is right, use scald and boost it to knock the Gallade out." Kingdra responded by giving off a slight nodded, and proceeded to dodge the Gallade's attack. In the rain, Kingdra's speed was unmatched with any Pokemon that was currently on the field. So catching up to him, would be a a hard task to achieve. Come on... Zack thought to himself. "Nuibari, quickly, fire a Toxic into the air!" The Gallade nodded, before throwing a Toxic into the sky. If my hunch is correct...The Toxic should mix with the rain to poison the Kingdra. And Gallade will be able to be immune due to his . Zack's hunch proved to be correct, as the rain merged with the rain, creating Toxic Rain, which was a weather-based attack. Due to the Safety Goggles, Gallade was immune to the Weather-Based attack. "Now! Shadow Ball!" Zack yelled. Gallade jumped into the air, before firing a ball composed of shadows towards Kingdra. However, the ball was almost invisible, due to the dark-coloured Toxic Rain. "I don't like losing!" Zack yelled, as the near-invisible Shadow Ball approached Kingdra. "Oh?" The ebony lifting his eyebrow at what just happened. "Even I don't know how that works." "Dodge it. Before Kingdra is taken down, both of them will come with him. Kingdra, fire of a booster Draco Meteor." Following his command, the orb that rested around Kingdra's neck began to light up. Just as before, Kingdra shot the same aura as before into the atmosphere. An aura from the orb merged with the aura fired from Kingdra. The meteors began falling down once again, dispersing the rain. However, with the boost from the mystical orb around Kingdra's neck the meteors where even bigger, and even more fell. Right before the falling of rain stopped, Kingdra found himself poisoned. Reaching for a Pokeball underneath his trench coat he held it out, "Kingdra return. Show me how they'll deal with a boosted Draco meteor of that scale." Category:Role-Play